


Drabbles Pliroy

by Isisbelle_Pliroy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Yaoi on Ice
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isisbelle_Pliroy/pseuds/Isisbelle_Pliroy
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles de diferentes temáticas y épocas de JJ y Yurio. Algunos tendrán drabbles de continuación, especialmente aquellos que más comentéis.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	1. Embarazo

Las gotitas de agua se escurrían a través del cristal en una carrera por llegar abajo en primera posición mientras otras nuevas se formaban allí donde iniciaba la ventana.  
Yuri se sentaba al otro lado, con sus mejillas aplastadas contra el vidrio, vestido con un pijama de felinos y una manta peluda encima de sus hombros. Tenía la mirada perdida más allá de las gotas de lluvia y del cielo oscuro de invierno, pero el olor a chocolate caliente le sacó de su ensoñación.

Jean Jacques le había traído una taza de porcelana, con una hoja color carmín impresa en ella, rellena de la bebida azucarada y nata; con virutas de chocolate y pequeñas nubes rosas ahogándose entre la espuma. Un postre digno de ser fotografiado y subido a Instagram o a cualquier cartel de concienciación sobre la diabetes con el número de calorías grabado en la izquierda, pero el rubio se limitó a fruncir su nariz de derecha a izquierda y esperar unos segundos. Al menos no había sido rechazado inmediatamente.

Aun con una mueca en la cara, Yuri finalmente aceptó la taza. Nada de lo que había comido ese día había pasado mucho tiempo en su estómago y aunque había insistido en que no tenía hambre tampoco tenía ganas de escuchar el escándalo de su novio si se negaba a comer.

—¿Te gusta? ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿te duele algo? ¿tienes frío?—Era común que el canadiense formulara preguntas sin dar tiempo a que se respondieran, tan común como que Yuri no contestara a ninguna de ellas —. Te dolerá la espalda si te quedas en el alféizar. 

Jean pasó un brazo rodeando la espalda baja del menor y el otro lo situó debajo de sus rodillas para elevarlo hacia arriba con facilidad. 

—¡Casi tiras mi chocolate, idiota!

El moreno se limitó a reír sin preocupación, había tenido el suficiente cuidado como para no derramar una gota, aunque la manta colgaba ahora cerca del suelo. Con Yuri molesto entre sus brazos lo llevó al sofá, acomodándolo junto a él. Desde ahí la rústica chimenea del salón los alumbraba directamente.

Yuri terminó su taza en tres tragos más y la apoyó en la mesa auxiliar que quedó manchada con restos de nata. Le había sentado bien y esperaba no vomitarla en otra media hora, pero por el momento disfrutaría de tener a su novio en su regazo, apoyado contra su apenas perceptible vientre.

—Has adelgazado—murmuró con un tono de reproche—. ¿Cómo puedes adelgazar estando embarazado?

Suspiró.

—Es normal durante el primer trimestre, luego las náuseas se irán—o eso le había dicho la doctora.

Jean farfulló algo que no alcanzó a oír y comenzó a besar la piel expuesta frente a él.


	2. Cavernícola

Yuri miró con desesperación la entrada de la cueva, esperaba que de un momento a otro la persona que más odiaba en el mundo apareciera por ella. Su corazón latía insistente por ello, ¡pero únicamente porque de eso dependía su supervivencia!

  
Hacía solo dos lunas completas, la solitaria cueva en la que estaba había estado llena de personas que bailaban y agitaban sus lanzas alrededor del fuego, niños que reclamaban con chillidos la atención de sus padres y copiosa comida después de cada caza.

Hacía calor y la tierra era fértil, los animales abundaban y también la fruta y el grano. Ese idiota también había sido más fácil de ignorar en aquél entonces.

JJ era uno de los mejores cazadores de la tribu: era grande, fuerte y rápido, siempre abatía las mejores presas a pesar de que su juventud e impaciencia jugaran a veces en su contra. Todos los hombres de la tribu lo admiraban y cada mujer soltera buscaba seducirlo.

  
A Yuri le parecía un pesado y un presumido narcisista insoportable, capaz de enfadarlo con su mera presencia. Y, por si solo eso no fuera suficiente, lo había humillado frente a la tribu, coqueteándole como si fuera una mujer. ¡Tan despreciable!

  
Se juró a si mismo que lo superaría, que le haría borrar su arrogantemente perfecta sonrisa, que le haría pronunciar su nombre con terror en su voz en lugar de con ese insoportable tono meloso. Así que día tras día llegaba más lejos buscando cazar una presa que eclipsara la que pudiera llevar el moreno y mucho más grande que la de cualquier otro cazador y día tras día el idiota lo enfurecía cuando, sin pretenderlo, cargaba con un animal mucho mayor en sus hombros.

  
Un día Yuri consiguió cazar un enorme venado. Era la mejor presa que había cazado nunca y le costó sudor y sangre arrastrarlo hasta la cueva, pero merecía la pena si eso lograba hacer que cumpliera su objetivo. Las alabanzas de la tribu duraron horas hasta que llegó el moreno, aunque cubierto de sangre, ese día había cazado un oso.

  
El invierno se fue acercando tan rápido como se alejaban los animales, así que conseguir carne se hacía cada vez más duro. Ese día la hierba había amanecido húmeda y cubierta de escarcha, los pies de Yuri resbalaron en un descuido y acabó rodando ladera abajo mientras su cuerpo era golpeado por rocas y sus brazos se llenaban de cortes en su afán de detener las magulladuras. Cuando al fin llegó abajo su pierna no respondía y lloró de frustración hasta que su gente lo encontró.

  
Dos días más tarde la tribu decidió ponerse en camino, todos los años llegado el invierno emprendían un viaje hacia tierras más cálidas y con más vida. Él no podía estar más asustado, su pierna no se había curado y no podía ponerse en pie, la tribu tampoco pensaba cargar con él. Ahora era un estorbo, inservible para cazar, y no podían permitirse el lujo de alimentarlo en pleno invierno. Su destino era morir joven como había sido el destino de tantos otros.

  
Sacudió su cabeza de recuerdos dolorosos, no iba a llorar más por ellos y volvió a mirar la entrada de la cueva hasta que su corazón botó en su pecho. JJ estaba allí, y después de todo el día fuera solo había cazado un conejo y dos pájaros pequeños que llevaba atados a su cinturón y que asaría al fuego para compartir con él.

  
El moreno había sido el único lo suficientemente idiota como para dar la espalda a la tribu y arriesgarse a quedarse en un lugar helado y muerto para cuidarlo. Ocultó su cabeza rubia entre sus rodillas, sus ojos se estaban volviendo a llenar de lágrimas y no quería que él las viera. Yuri sabía que se había sentado a su lado, incluso sin mirarlo, sabía que él lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos azules y su eterna sonrisa blanca.


	3. Orfanato

Era un lugar realmente frío, las paredes se habían construido con piedras grandes y en algunos sitios estaban tan desgastadas por el paso del tiempo que dejaban pasar el viento a través de ellas. Muchas de ellas también estaban cubiertas de capas de moho y casi cada día sentían las gotas que caían del techo, especialmente cuando dormían en sus camas.

Ese sitio también era oscuro, pero no lo suficientemente oscuro como para eliminar las sombras que se prolongaban en los rincones de las habitaciones. Las sombras eran aterradoras, aparecían cuando estabas solo y tomaban la forma de cualquier monstruo que un niño fuera capaz de imaginar.

Cada niño sin hogar iba a parar allí, un orfanato muy alejado del pueblo. Algunos llegaban cuando habían perdido a sus padres; otros, como en el caso de Jean, cuando no habían llegado a conocerlos; y se quedaban allí hasta que tuvieran la edad suficiente para que les dejaran marchar por su propio pie porque jamás nadie iba a reclamarlos.

El día que Yuri llegó, a Jean le faltó el aire. No había visto nada como él, y no podía tener más claro a que se debía ¡ese niño no pertenecía a ese lugar! ¡se habían equivocado!

Sus cabellos rubios y su piel blanca lo hacían destacar por los pasillos oscuros, como si se tratase de un hada de luz. Nunca había visto a nadie tan brillante.

Era un chico tremendamente delgado, la mayoría de niños del orfanato también eran muy delgados, pero no de esa forma tan delicada, ellos eran rudos. Jean lo sabía porque más de una vez se habían peleado por comida o por algún juguete de trapo.

Yuri tenía la piel suave y no tenía cicatrices ni siquiera marcas de viruela, y si lo dejaban en ese lugar se terminaría rompiendo, porque nada tan bonito podría durar demasiado tiempo en el orfanato. Debían regresarlo al lugar dónde lo habían encontrado, probablemente el bosque. Ahí era dónde había oído que vivían las hadas. Pero los adultos no lo entendían, raramente comprendían las cosas más obvias.

Había tratado de explicárselo al señor Celestino, que custodiaba el ala de los chicos, pero lo había ignorado. Entonces había gritado, pataleado y tirado de su ropa, pero el hombre se lo quitó de en medio de un empujón haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra la barandilla. El golpe le había hecho ver doble por un minuto entero.

Jean no pudo evitar que Yuri ingresara a ese sitio así que con rabia se juró que al menos intentaría protegerlo.

Las primeras noches se escabulló de su habitación para custodiar su puerta y evitó que otros niños entraran para molestarlo cuando todavía lloraba por sus padres. Siempre guardaba parte de su ración para compartirla con él, aunque no fuera mucho ni estuviese bueno. A veces, había conseguido robarle algo extra, aunque sabía que si lo pillaban acabaría encerrado en uno de los pequeños y oscuros habitáculos del sótano.

También trató de ofrecerle su compañía, no había sido fácil. Yuri siempre quería estar solo y si se sentía acorralado reaccionaba violentamente, como un gato que no quiere ser acariciado, no confiaba en las personas y mayormente huía de ellas incluso cuando eran tan amables como Jean. Al moreno le parecía normal, a las hadas no les gustaba que las viesen los humanos así que siempre se repetía lo afortunado que era cuando por escasos momentos Yuri bajaba la guardia. Cuando aceptaba sus regalos, cuando fingía ignorarle pero escuchaba su parloteo y cuando se dormía en algún rincón del jardín a su lado después de haberse pasado la noche en vela...


	4. Cavernícola/POV JJ

La tribu de JJ era muy pequeña. Ese año habían perdido la vida de muchos de sus cazadores y aunque él también se había hecho un hombre y había empezado a unirse a los mayores en las cacerías, seguían sin ser suficientes para sostener toda la tribu y alimentar a los niños que se habían quedado sin padres.

Su líder decidió renunciar a su autonomía y unirse a una tribu mucho más numerosa, pero aunque había sido fastidioso aprender nuevas costumbres al moreno se le olvidó quejarse en cuanto lo conoció.   
Al principio creyó que era una mujer, no había podido resistirse a acercarse y olisquear el rubísimo cabello largo que tanto le llamaba la atención y había recibido el primero, pero no el último, golpe de su dueño. 

Se sorprendió pensando que no le importaba en absoluto que fuera un chico, ni siquiera uno tan agresivo. Se había convencido así mismo de que Yuri se convertiría en su pareja y a lo largo de dos años luchó por cortejarlo.   
Le traía regalos, coqueteaba abiertamente y le hacía saber lo bonito que era, se había esforzado en ser el mejor cazador de la tribu para que Yuri reconociera su valía, pero mientras eso llamaba la atención del resto de mujeres con él parecía no funcionar. 

No iba a rendirse, cada día que pasaba lo amaba más e incluso su cabeza se había vuelto completamente idiota. Difícilmente se podía concentrar en algo más si Yuri estaba cerca, como ahora. Había olvidado su propia caza para ver como su chico había podido acorralar a un gran ciervo macho y estaba en un muy buen ángulo para disparar su lanza, su pecho se infló con orgullo, sería una gran pieza. 

JJ se mantuvo agazapado entre la hierba alta disfrutando de los bellos y rápidos movimientos de Yuri cuando unas huellas en el suelo le helaron la sangre. Eran huellas de oso y si ese era su territorio el rubio estaba en peligro inmediato.   
Se movió todo lo rápido que pudo entre los arbustos, tratando de no hacer ruido hasta localizar al animal que ya estaba acechando a Yuri sin que este lo presintiera y, sin pensarlo demasiado, lanzó una piedra para desviar la atención hacia él con gran éxito pues la enorme bestia comenzó a perseguirlo. 

Sabía que la ventaja no estaba de su lado, ni era tan rápido ni tan fuerte. Esperaba que fuera suficiente con ser más inteligente. Utilizó el peso del animal cuando saltó encima suya para que él mismo se atravesara con su lanza y procuró que cayera directamente sobre el corazón de la bestia para que tuviera una muerte rápida, aún así recibió dos zarpazos que dolieron como nada en su vida. Todo había merecido la pena por salvar a Yuri. 

El día que Yuri se lastimó la pierna, montó en cólera. La tribu había decidido abandonarlo a su suerte incluso aunque no podía cazar por sí mismo. Jean se enfrentó al líder, Víctor. Si Yuri se quedaba, él lo haría también.  
El líder se había puesto furioso, no era bueno para la tribu perder a un cazador como JJ. Pero el hombre frente a él ya no era el adolescente de hacía dos años, se enfrentaba a él con ojos que brillaban como el fuego y si trataba de obligarlo, acabaría en un reto donde él podría perder su posición como líder, se había hecho muy fuerte y el más viejo. A regañadientes tuvo que dejarlo marchar.

Ahora sobrevivir dependía solo de ellos dos, de las pocas pertenencias que tenían y de lo que fuera a darles la tierra. JJ avivó el fuego y extendió sus pieles de oso para improvisar una cama, después llamó a Yuri con una sonrisa. Ahora que no había nadie más dormir juntos durante el invierno sería una obligación para conservar el calor. Yuri chasqueó la lengua, molesto y con las mejillas encendidas.


	5. Orfanato II

Yuri se estiró en la cama con un libro en las manos. Quería concentrarse en la lectura, pero no dejaba de leer la misma línea una y otra vez.

Hoy era su cumpleaños número catorce y aunque en ese lugar no celebraban nunca los cumpleaños, Jean siempre había hecho que esa fecha fuera especial de alguna pequeña manera, esta vez no había venido a molestarlo en todo el día e imaginaba que se había olvidado de él, mejor así.

Ese último año había crecido mucho, sus rasgos y su voz habían empezado a cambiar para dejar atrás la niñez, aunque a veces se sentía en un cuerpo extraño. Jean se había alejado progresivamente también, cada vez pasaba más tiempo con sus amigos mayores y, aunque fingía que no le importaba echaba de menos cuando se tiraban sobre la hierba del patio y el mayor hablaba sin parar. Lo exasperaba, pero le hacía olvidar lo solo que se sentía.

  
Dejó el libro en la mesilla, dispuesto a dormir, cuando oyó una piedra rebotar contra el cristal de su ventana.

  
—¡Yuri-chan!

  
Yuri pegó un respingo y abrió la ventana antes de que el imbécil moreno despertara a alguno de sus compañeros de habitación.

  
—Idiota ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

Entrecerró los ojos con fastidio.

  
—Claro, ¡dormir! Te recuerdo que tenemos toque de queda, cabeza de chorlito.

—Podemos escaparnos, Emil nos va a cubrir.

  
Bufó al escuchar el nombre. Emil era uno de los estúpidos amigos con los que le gustaba pasar tiempo ahora.

  
—¿Y por qué motivo lo haría?

  
—Para celebrar tu cumpleaños, por supuesto—Jean le guiñó un ojo y Yuri sintió como el calor llegaba hasta sus mejillas. Odiaba cuando se comportaba así y tenía ganas de cerrar la ventana y dejarlo fuera con su cara de tonto, pero Jean hacía que se olvidara de escuchar a su cerebro. Le pegaba la estupidez.

  
Tomó una chaqueta para evitar el frío y se escabulló a hurtadillas hasta el patio. Él lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

  
—Apestas a tabaco.

  
—Vamos Yuri-chan, apenas fumé un par de cigarrillos.

  
—Solo tienes diecisiete años, ¡deberían pillarte y castigarte!

Jean se acercó a él levantando la mano para revolverle los cabellos como hacía desde que era un niño, pero la detuvo en seco en el aire y la volvió a meter en el bolsillo. Los dos miraron a otro lado, avergonzados y con las mejillas sonrojadas. No sabía el motivo, pero las cosas se habían vuelto así de incómodas entre ellos.

  
Caminaron en silencio hasta detrás de un gran árbol. La mochila de Jean se encontraba allí, reposando sobre la hierba. Jean rebuscó en ella hasta sacar un pastelito de chocolate, decorado con crema y más chispitas negras por encima, la boca de Yuri se hizo agua, hacía años que no probaba el chocolate.

  
—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yuri-chan!

  
Yuri lo tomó, desenvolviendo el plástico que lo cubría con rapidez y mojando su dedo índice en la nata para llevarlo a la boca.

  
—¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Tú no tienes dinero, seguro que lo robaste.

—Tienes muy poca fe en mí. Ahorré y lo compré honestamente.

—¿Fuiste a la ciudad?

  
Cuando cumplías los dieciséis, si tenías buen comportamiento podías conseguir el permiso para salir de allí por la tarde.

—Sí, fuimos Emil, Micky, Sara y yo. Yo compré el pastel y ellos jugaron en los nuevos recreativos.

  
Yuri gruñó. Los odiaba, pero aún así siguió escuchándolo cuando empezó a hablar de la ciudad; de lo que eran los salones recreativos, de lo rara que vestía la gente de fuera y de los coches sin capota que había visto.

—Cuando tenga dieciséis conseguiré el permiso para verlo yo mismo—murmuró terminando su postre.

—No te hará falta, yo ya tendré dieciocho. Podré salir de aquí y adoptarte legalmente.

—Idiota, eso sería raro. No pienso llamarte papi.

—Solo será un papel, Yuri-chan. No voy a dejarte aquí cuando me vaya.

El menor desvió la vista. No era la primera vez que Jean le hacía esa promesa. Hubo un momento de silencio dónde solo se dedicaron a mirar las estrellas y escuchar el viento que se colaba entre los árboles. Era una noche bonita.

—¿Sara es tu novia?

—¿Qué? —Jean abrió la boca de forma exagerada.

—He visto como te mira.

—¡Dios, no! Micky me mataría y luego Emil me mataría otra vez por hacer enojar a Micky.

Jean soltó una carcajada imaginando la situación, le parecía absurdo salir con Sara y era divertido que Yuri hubiera imaginado una locura así, pero Yuri solo lo miraba intensamente analizando su respuesta.

—Eres popular entre las chicas y ya tienes diecisiete ¿no quieres tener novia?

Jean dejó de reír y rascó su nuca, señal de que estaba nervioso y empezaría a balbucear sin parar.

—No lo sé… no hay ninguna chica que me guste. Quiero decir son muy lindas, pero… —no estaba seguro de saber explicarlo, pero no sentía nada especial cuando estaba con ellas.  
  


Yuri frunció el ceño, sus manos picaban por hacerlo y aunque temía arrepentirse de nuevo la voz de su cerebro había sido acallada por la voz de Jean. Agarró con brusquedad la chaqueta del moreno y tiró de ella contra sí. Jean abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su corazón galopaba dentro de su pecho.

Yuri estaba presionando sus labios contra los suyos que aún sabían a tabaco. Su primer beso.

Jean no respondió, se encontraba en shock y Yuri se levantó rápidamente de allí.

  
  
—Solo quería saber que se sentía—gruñó con la voz ronca. El flequillo le cubría completamente los ojos. 

  
  
Después huyó de allí. 


	6. Hombre lobo

Sentía el terror colarse por cada fibra de su cuerpo. Debía de estar soñando porque las pesadillas no habitaban en el mundo real. 

Acababa de mudarse a un pueblo igual de frío que su ciudad natal, pero mucho más deshabitado. Las casas estaban construidas con madera o piedra y no debía haber más de cinco tiendas apelotonadas en la plaza central. La mayoría de comestibles.

Tampoco se veían muchos coches; nada de autos lujosos, ni deportivos, sino grandes camionetas y todoterrenos, más útiles para desplazarse por terrenos nevados.

Anochecía a las seis de la tarde, unos minutos antes. Entonces la gente corría a sus casas, cerraba las puertas y bajaba las persianas. Él no estaba listo para acostarse todavía, era el momento perfecto para correr y era una suerte poder hacerlo sin que nadie le molestara. En general, odiaba a las personas. 

Se colocó la ropa térmica y una sudadera negra por encima, recogió su cabello rubio en una cola de caballo alta y se puso los cascos conectados a su música favorita antes de empezar a correr. Días antes había descubierto una buena ruta, en el bosque que había al finalizar el pueblo: soledad, aire puro, buenas vistas y la luna llena alumbrando su camino.

Cuando escuchó los aullidos quiso correr de vuelta, pero era demasiado tarde. Al principio había pensado en perros-lobo, lobos auténticos en el peor de los casos. Nada le había preparado para ver a esas espantosas criaturas de apariencia antropomórfica, pero dientes afilados y ojos carmesí.

Sus bocas jadearon soltando saliva y espuma antes de correr tras de él, incluso cuando era un corredor preparado enseguida se vio atrapado, las poderosas uñas rasgaron su ropa y cerró los ojos esperando una muerte rápida que nunca llegó. Otro de esos seres había saltado, pero en lugar de hacerlo sobre él comenzó a pelear contra el resto de cánidos.

Eran uno contra tres, pero el grupo huyó al comprobar la fuerza de los primeros zarpazos que cruzaron. Luego, la misteriosa figura se dirigió hacia él que seguía aterrado, encogido contra un árbol y con la ropa hecha jirones, pero el hombre que le sonría de forma dulce no soltaba espuma por la boca, sus ojos tampoco eran color rojo sangre sino impresionantemente azules, aunque las orejas en forma de pico que nacían entre su cabello y la peluda cola le dejaban en claro que tampoco era humano.

—Tranquilo, controlo mejor mi maldición que esos tipos. Jamás te haría daño — se quitó su camisa para cubrir su cuerpo, reemplazando a los trozos de tela que habían quedado en el suelo —. Me llamo Jean Jacques Leroy, pero puedes llamarme JJ.

Yuri no quería saber como se llamaba ese jodido tipo, antes de que cambiara de idea y decidiera comerlo él pensaba correr por su vida. La adrenalina, sin embargo, había abandonado su cuerpo y un dolor punzante lo sacudió. La camisa blanca se había empezado a cubrir de sangre y el hombre moreno la abrió inmediatamente, sin importarle que debajo estuviera prácticamente desnudo. 

No lo había sentido en el momento porque el pánico lo había dejado más cerca de desmayarse que de notar cualquier otra cosa, pero habían clavado sus uñas en él y desgarrado su piel en heridas repartidas por todo su cuerpo.

—Cielos... no son tan profundas, pero hay que atenderlas de inmediato — Yuri vio sus ojos teñirse con preocupación antes de ser levantado sin permiso por los brazos de un hombre lobo.


	7. Hombre lobo II

Jean había llevado a Yuri cargado todo el camino hasta una de las cabañas más externas del pueblo, la suya. Era impresionante que tuviera tanta fuerza como para llevar a otro hombre adulto en brazos a través de la nieve sin esfuerzo.

Una vez allí, colocó al herido en el sofá del salón antes de abandonarlo para ir a la habitación contigua. Si Yuri hubiera podido moverse, ese hubiera sido el momento perfecto para salir corriendo de allí.

—¡No tienes que encargarte de mí, puedo encontrar un médico por mi cuenta! —gritó desde su posición, aunque el otro tenía los sentidos lo suficientemente desarrollados para poder oírlo a más de un kilómetro de distancia.

—Lo dudo mucho—Jean había vuelto con un maletín de primeros auxilios—. Sólo hay un médico en este pueblo, y soy yo.

El moreno se agachó frente a él y Yuri trató de mirar hacia el techo mientras él desinfectaba sus heridas, pero sus ojos volvían automáticamente a las orejas lobunas que se movían inquietas acompañando las expresiones de concentración del mayor.

—Te pondré anestesia local antes de coser. También una dosis de inmunoglobulina, contra la rabia.

Yuri gruñó. Realmente odiaba las agujas, pero se dejó hacer.

—¿Voy a convertirme—tanteó con algo de ansiedad en la voz—...en un hombre lobo?

Que Jean soltara una carcajada hizo que sus mejillas enrojecieran de vergüenza y el miedo que antes había sentido cambió por enojo. Tiró de las hebras de cabello negro y ligeramente azuladas hasta que su dueño pronunció un "ouch" aunque no parecía que le hubiera hecho daño en absoluto.

—¡Perdón, perdón! Eso solo pasa en las películas, más bien es una condición genética.

Suspiró con alivio por la aclaración, pero su curiosidad le seguía picando.

—¿Cómo venciste a esos tipos? Eran tres contra uno.

—Eran betas, y yo soy un alfa. Por eso también puedo controlarme mejor.

Las manos del médico trabajaban cuidadosamente sobre su piel, prácticamente desnuda de no ser por la camisa estratégicamente colocada, intentando hacer una costura lo suficientemente fina para no dejar una cicatriz visible.

—Pero la luna te afecta también...Entonces, ¿quieres devorarme?

Jean levantó el rostro hacia él y pudo ver su cara con detenimiento por primera vez. Estaba ligeramente sudoroso, sus ojos azules brillaban y creía que podía sentir el latido de la vena de su cuello palpitando con fuerza.

—...No de la forma que crees.

Las mejillas de Yuri enrojecieron violentamente y su boca se secó sin permitirle decir palabras. Jean volvió a su trabajo con el mismo autocontrol que le había permitido coser sus heridas sin que su mano temblara. Cuando terminó de vendarlo, le ofreció un pijama ridículamente grande. 

—Puedes comer lo que te apetezca y dormir en mi cama. Yo dormiré en el sofá y mañana prometo llevarte al pueblo sano y salvo—extrañamente sabía que no mentía, podía confiar en él.

Al día siguiente, Yuri se despertó lo suficientemente temprano para ver a Jean durmiendo sobre el sofá, con una mano en su estómago y roncando ligeramente. Había recuperado su aspecto humano, aunque seguía sin verse como un humano promedio. Con un cuerpo grande y fuerte que contrastaba con su expresión aniñada.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y huyó de allí antes de que despertara.


	8. Cavernícola II

Yuri se removió entre la piel de oso. Los brazos de Jean le rodeaban como todas las mañanas desde que vivían de esa manera y lo que más le ponía furioso era lo fácil que se estaba acostumbrando al calor que desprendía el otro. 

Algo golpeó duro entre sus glúteos y abrió los ojos de golpe comprendiendo al instante que era. Se levantó de un salto y con precisión pateó la entrepierna del mayor haciendo que este despertara con un aullido.   
Jean saltó con una pierna hasta que logró ubicarse y dejar de mirar a Yuri con confusión. Esta no era la primera vez que vivían una situación como esa.

—¡Te dije que no puedo evitar que se alce cuando sueño! ¡A ti a veces también se te alza! —aunque cuando eso pasaba no había acabado tocando el trasero de otro.   
Yuri lo seguía mirando furioso, aunque finalmente se sentó descansando su pierna. Él también se acercó, desenvolviendo las hojas y el emplaste con el que la había cubierto la noche anterior como le había enseñado el anciano de la tribu antes de irse. 

—Parece mejor. Pronto podrás cazar de nuevo. 

—¡Puedo cazar YA!

Jean frunció el ceño mientras se ayudaba a explicarse con las manos. 

—No, tienes que descansar. 

El menor giró la cabeza, muy ofendido. No replicó, pero cuando el moreno tomó sus armas de caza él lo siguió apoyándose en su propia lanza. 

JJ suspiró rodando los ojos, sin embargo, aminoró el paso para que el otro pudiera seguirlo hasta llegar al gran lago. 

La superficie estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de hielo en su mayor parte, así que las lanzas para atravesar los peces no servían. Tenían que conformarse con meter los anzuelos de asta y pescar, lo que requería mucha paciencia y era muy aburrido. 

No tenían otra alternativa, al fin y al cabo, quedaban más peces que animales y era una actividad menos cansada para Yuri. Unas horas después ambos estaban desesperados, habían logrado pescar dos peces lo que no era suficiente para pasar el día sin hambre. 

Yuri tiró su caña gritando con enojo y se cruzó de brazos. Jean dejó su caña también comenzando a pensar en cualquier otra actividad que pudiese resultar más provechosa. 

—Podemos buscar raíces. A veces algunas sobreviven entre la nieve.

Ninguno parecía muy convencido, buscar raíces cuando hacía frío era muy difícil, pero era menos desesperante que seguir pescando. Los dos se pusieron manos a la obra, escarbando con las manos desnudas entre la nieve hasta que éstas enrojecían, cuando Yuri dio un grito de alegría. 

No era una raíz, mucho mejor. Cerca del lago había un nido con tres hermosos huevos de gran tamaño. Era muy raro ver huevos en esa época y la madre debía haberlos abandonado ante la imposibilidad de que prosperaran. Jean se quitó parte de su ropa para poder improvisar una bolsa en la que llevarlos sin que se rompieran. 

No solo eso, al lado del nido también había arena roja húmeda. No valía para comer, pero era muy divertida. Podía usarse para pintar en las paredes todo aquello que quisieran, incluso podías pintar tu propio cuerpo.   
Cargaron tanta como pudieron antes de emprender el camino de vuelta a casa, pero antes Jean se acuclilló mostrando su espalda a Yuri. 

—Vamos, así descansarás de vuelta —pronunció con una sonrisa radiante. 

El rubio gruñó antes de subir en su espalda. JJ podía leerlo mejor que nadie y sabía que su pierna dolía antes de que el mismo lo notase. 

Por esta vez podía dejarse mimar, había sido un buen día.


	9. Muñeca

Jean abrió la puerta del departamento, no sin cierta dificultad. Un bonito chico rubio y delgado se abrazaba a él y a lo poco que quedaba de su botella.

—No puedo creer que te encontrara en esa discoteca... realmente eres mi tipo. 

Alto, moreno, fuerte. Con profundos ojos azules y una mandíbula masculina que moría por morder. Había jurado que sería hetero, pero éste se había fijado en él nada más verlo bailar en la pista y en apenas unas pocas frases había decidido irse a dónde sea que lo llevara.

Él se hizo a un lado, sosteniéndole la puerta con caballerosidad para que ingresara en su departamento. Demasiado desordenado para su gusto, pero todo lo que necesitaba era una buena cama dónde rebotar con esa perfección de hombre.

Se inclinó sobre él, pasando los brazos a través de su cuello para depositar un beso en sus labios. Lo sintió tensarse y apartarlo con firmeza ¿su primera vez con un hombre gay?

—Estás demasiado borracho —le arrebató la botella —. Te traeré algo de agua, te hará sentir mejor.

Frunció el ceño, pero lo dejó hacer. Todo lo que pudo mascullar es que al parecer había dado con un estúpido santo.

Caminó por la habitación esperando que todo dejara de dar vueltas. Había papeles esparcidos por toda la estancia, incluso cubriendo el suelo. Y no entendía nada de lo que estaba escrito en ellos, garabatos parecidos a runas. Jean debía ser algún tipo de genio, quizás historiador.

Un trabajo demasiado aburrido para un físico como el suyo.

Sus ojos repasaron la habitación y se posaron en la muñeca que reposaba en la estantería entre montones de libros. Era hermosa. Llevaba un vestido rosa de inspiración victoriana lleno de volantes y lazos, su cabello bien peinado enmarcaba unos ojos hechos con cristales verdes que le recordaban a los suyos propios y le daban una mirada intensa y una fuerza desconocida le empujó a acercar su mano para tomarla.

—¡No la toques!

Jean había llegado agitado, con un vaso de agua en la mano y sosteniendo su propia mano en la otra antes de que pudiera alcanzar el juguete.

—Odia que la toquen —su voz autoritaria le provocó un escalofrío.

—No lo haré... —intentó soltar su mano mientras su corazón aumentaba su ritmo amenazando con desmayarlo. Quería correr hacia la puerta, pero seguía firmemente sujeto por el gran hombre frente a él.

—Lo siento— las manos de Jean finalmente lo soltaron, pero solo para dirigirse a su cuello hasta rodearlo con fuerza—. Lo siento mucho. 

Sin poder gritar, pataleó en el suelo por pocos minutos mientras el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. Después su fuerza se fue y sus ojos quedaron en blanco.

Jean arrastró el cuerpo sin vida al centro de la habitación, apartando los papeles que cubrían el suelo para revelar un dibujo hecho con tinta negrísima. Después tomó la muñeca en brazos y la colocó en el pecho del menor.

—Vamos...—con un cuchillo de cocina rajó la propia piel de su brazo y dejó que la sangre salpicara a ambos y esperó por eternos minutos—. Por favor, Yuri-chan.

El chico rubio abrió la boca intentando tomar una gran bocanada de aire mientras Jean lo sostenía por la espalda hasta que su respiración se tranquilizó.

—¿Estás bien?

El menor lo miró con furia y con un puñetazo le rompió el labio. Jean se llevó la mano a su boca limpiándose la sangre.

—Es la última vez que dejas que un humano te bese.

Jean lloró, besando su frente, su nariz, sus labios.

—Estás vivo.

Lo estaba. Quizás por unos meses dependiendo de la fortaleza de su huésped. Cuando su nuevo cuerpo no aguantara la posesión, empezaría a enfermar y su alma volvería a estar encadenada a su viejo cuerpo de porcelana. Después Jean tendría que volver a matar.

—Esta vez es un cuerpo masculino, ¿no te incomoda?

Recibió un nuevo beso por respuesta.

—No, mientras seas tú.

Las mejillas de Yuri enrojecieron con nueva vida. Solo un idiota como JJ podía enamorarse de un demonio. Enredó sus dedos entre las hebras de su cabello, atrayendo a Jean que se metió entre sus piernas. Quería estrenar ese cuerpo y ellos ni siquiera necesitaban una cama.


	10. Embarazo II

Ese día acababan de guardar los adornos de navidad hasta el año siguiente. Jean había metido las luces en la caja de tal forma que ambos sabían que sería casi imposible desenredarlas el año que viene y él se enojaría porque como cada año, ya se lo advirtió.

Aun con la navidad acabada el invierno seguía fuera, pero era algo que no notaban dentro de la cabaña en la que habían pasado las fiestas. Sus paredes de madera, la chimenea chisporroteante, las pieles sintéticas con las que estaba decorada y su barriga que había crecido a pasos agigantados ayudada por las fechas hacían imposible que pasara frío.

Se quitó las sábanas de una patada, malhumorado, arrastrando también la parte que le tocaba a su esposo y se volteó tratando de encontrar una postura en la que su embarazo le permitiera dormir. Jean murmuró algo adormilado y besó el hueco de su hombro, después acarició su barriga tratando de tranquilizarlo, lo que sorprendentemente funcionaba a pesar de que Yuri odiaba que cualquier otro tocara su vientre de embarazado. A Mila casi le arranca la mano cuando lo intentó y la mirada congelada que lanzó a Otabek y al inseparable dúo de idiotas les hizo desistir de sus intenciones antes de siquiera haberlo intentado.

—¿No puedes dormir, Yuri-chan? —Jean seguía medio dormido y que hiciera una pregunta tan estúpida no hacía más que confirmárselo.

Gruñó por respuesta y él se deshizo de lo poco que quedaba de sábanas para salir gateando de su sitio hasta colocarse entre sus piernas, estiró la cinturilla de su pantalón de pijama con bóxers incluidos y la bajó hasta que todo quedó enredado en sus tobillos. Yuri jadeó al sentir como su esposo comenzaba a besar el interior de sus muslos creando un camino húmedo entre ellos.

—¡¿Q-qué haces?!

  
Jean se encogió de hombros.

—Ayudarte a dormir.

Y después de una mirada pícara que secó su garganta, engulló todo su miembro. Su lengua comenzó a recorrer la extensión del menor de arriba abajo, obligándolo a arquear la espalda como un felino mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas.

Desde su posición podía ver a Jean trabajar entre sus piernas, con su estúpido pijama de renos; mitad con motivos canadienses, mitad navideños. No era la escena sexy y preparada que esperaría ver en una película porno pero extrañamente eso hacía el ambiente más íntimo, como algo solo de ellos.

El calor subió en su bajo vientre como oleadas de placer hasta que terminó explotando en la boca del mayor con un gran gemido.

Su cuerpo tembló por el orgasmo y abrió la boca buscando desesperadamente que el aire volviera a llegar a sus pulmones. El canadiense sonrió de forma coqueta y él maldijo entre dientes, no pensaba dejarlo así.

Cuando el mayor se inclinó sobre él besando sus labios, Yuri estiró su brazo acariciando su entrepierna, qué como esperaba estaba despierta, y tembló bajo su mano.

—¡Hey! Acabas de venirte, descansa un poco—murmuró entre risas sobre sus labios.

Pero Yuri lo atrajo entre sus brazos y sabiendo como provocarlo tiró de sus cabellos para acercar su boca al oído contrario y pronunciar con voz hambrienta.

—No quiero esperar. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, duro, fuerte y caliente.

La cara de JJ enrojeció hasta las orejas y ahora fue el turno de Yuri de formar una sonrisa maliciosa. Jean no estaba acostumbrado a que usara las palabras vulgares durante el sexo, aunque podía comportarse como el punk ruso también en la cama. Y a él le encantaba ponerlo tan nervioso que rompiera su máscara de autoconfianza. Cuando vio como intentaba tomar el bote de lubricante de la mesilla de al lado le hizo tirarlo de un manotazo.

Jean estaba obsesionado con prepararlo para no hacerle daño como si esa fuera su primera vez, y el idiota era tan habilidoso que lo haría correrse por segunda vez solo con sus dedos. Acarició su cuerpo con las piernas hasta finalmente enredarlas alrededor de su cintura.

—No quiero que me prepares. Quiero que uses mi culo para correrte y me folles rápido y rudo sin darme tiempo a recuperarme.

—Yuri-chan... —escondió su cabeza en el estómago abultado de Yuri como si eso le ayudara a reprimirse—vas a condenar mi alma.

El menor tomó su rostro y lamió juguetonamente su mentón y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que todo el autocontrol de Jean quedara en nada. 


End file.
